


Make me fall in love

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Series: Battle Scars [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mycroft accennò un sorriso. «Non ho mai visto Sherlock più felice in tutta la sua vita.» affermò. «John è riuscito a compiere un miracolo. Sono felice che mio fratello abbia scelto lui. Lo renderà felice come nessun’altro è mai riuscito a fare.»<br/>«John è un brav’uomo.» concordò Lestrade, osservando il volto pallido e dai tratti severi del maggiore degli Holmes. «Se ne trovano pochi come lui al giorno d’oggi.»<br/>«Ti sbagli.» replicò il politico e si voltò per incrociare gli occhi marroni del poliziotto. «Io ho incontrato te.»"<br/>[Spin-off di "Real or not real?"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me fall in love

 

_Perdonami, perdonami di amarti e di avertelo lasciato capire._

Romeo e Giulietta – William Shakespeare

 

 I due testimoni stavano osservando Sherlock e John ballare sulle note del valzer scritto dal consulente investigativo. I due sposi erano abbracciati e stavano parlottando fra loro, sorridendo e muovendosi sulla pista, circondati dagli altri invitati e altre persone presenti al ristorante.

 «È bello vederli felici.» sbottò Greg. «Se lo meritano dopo tutto ciò che hanno passato.»

 Mycroft accennò un sorriso. «Non ho mai visto Sherlock più felice in tutta la sua vita.» affermò. «John è riuscito a compiere un miracolo. Sono felice che mio fratello abbia scelto lui. Lo renderà felice come nessun’altro è mai riuscito a fare.»

 «John è un brav’uomo.» concordò Lestrade, osservando il volto pallido e dai tratti severi del maggiore degli Holmes. «Se ne trovano pochi come lui al giorno d’oggi.»

 «Ti sbagli.» replicò il politico e si voltò per incrociare gli occhi marroni del poliziotto. «Io ho incontrato te.»

 Greg rise.

 Mycroft non aveva mai visto l’Ispettore Lestrade ridere di gusto, ma non poté fare a meno di trovarlo irresistibile. Il modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminavano, le fossette che si formavano agli angoli delle labbra… il maggiore degli Holmes non poteva certo negare che Gregory Lestrade fosse un uomo attraente.

 «Stai flirtando con me, Mycroft Holmes?» lo stuzzicò il poliziotto, quando smise di ridere.

 Questa volta fu il turno di Mycroft di sorridere. «È così evidente?» domandò volgendo lo sguardo verso i due sposi, che continuavano a ballare, stretti l’uno all’altro.

 «Un po’, forse.» rispose l’Ispettore, ridendo. «Comunque devi considerare che sono un poliziotto e si presume che debba notarle certe cose.»

 «E cos’altro hai notato, Ispettore?» lo sfidò il politico.

 «Che mi hai osservato spesso, oggi, durante la cerimonia e durante il pranzo. E che la mia presenza al tuo fianco non sembra infastidirti, al contrario di quella di altre persone.» replicò Greg, intensificando il suo sguardo. «E che non hai staccato gli occhi dalle mie labbra nemmeno per un secondo.» aggiunse in quello che non fu più di un sussurro.

 Mycroft riportò lo sguardo su Lestrade e vide che si era avvicinato maggiormente a lui. I loro volti erano ormai a pochi centimetri di distanza, le loro labbra così vicine da poter respirare la stessa aria, i loro occhi incatenati gli uni agli altri.

 «Forse mi piacciono le tue labbra, Ispettore.» mormorò Holmes. «Tanto quanto a te piacciono le mie.» concluse e il sorriso che fece capolino sulle labbra di Lestrade, fu sufficiente a farlo muovere in avanti per far incontrare le loro bocche.

 Entrambi chiusero gli occhi e tutto intorno a loro scomparve.

 Greg sollevò una mano e accarezzò il viso del politico per avvicinarlo maggiormente a sé. Desiderava baciarlo da così tanto tempo che in quel momento gli sembrò di essere tornato a respirare dopo ore di apnea, come se un folata d’aria fresca l’avesse colpito in pieno viso e avesse spazzato via il caos della sua mente riportando l’ordine in ogni angolo, anche il più recondito e nascosto.

 Mycroft poggiò le mani sui fianchi di Lestrade e lo tirò verso di sé, mentre con la lingua gli accarezzava il labbro inferiore in una muta richiesta di avere accesso alla sua bocca. Infatti qualche secondo dopo l’Ispettore dischiuse le labbra permettendo alle loro lingue di incontrarsi. I due ansimarono e si avvicinarono ulteriormente l’uno all’altro, continuando ad accarezzarsi e baciarsi dolcemente.

 Quando si separarono, rimasero con le fronti a contatto, le labbra così vicine da continuare a sfiorarsi ad ogni respiro.

 Holmes si portò una mano al petto. «Non ha mai battuto così forte.» sussurrò riferendosi al proprio cuore e sorrise non appena sentì la mano si Greg poggiarsi sul petto. «Che cosa mi stai facendo, Greg?»

 «Ti sto facendo innamorare.» replicò Lestrade e poi sorrise. «Vuoi che smetta?»

 «No.» rispose immediatamente Mycroft, accarezzando le guance di Lestrade, tracciando piccoli cerchi sul leggero strato di barba che le ricopriva. «Te lo proibisco categoricamente.»

 Il poliziotto sorrise e sfiorò le labbra dell’altro con la lingua. «Quindi posso baciarti ancora, Mycroft?» soffiò sulla bocca di Holmes.

 « _Devi_ baciarmi ancora.» fu la risposta dell’altro.

 E Greg Lestrade non se lo fece ripetere due volte: si mosse in avanti impossessandosi nuovamente delle meravigliose labbra di Mycroft, catturandole tra le proprie in un altro bacio profondo e appassionato. 

**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO DI COLEI CHE SI È ACCORTA DI AVERE TROPPE OTP  
> Ciao a tutti♥ come state?  
> Come vi avevo promesso, ecco qui lo spin-off della serie “Battle Scars”. Una Mystrade Fluffosa e dolce ♥.♥ Come avrete potuto leggere è ambientata durante il matrimonio di Sherlock e John (quindi durante “Real or not real?), dove i nostri Greg e Mycroft si stanno godendo un momento di intimità ;)  
> Lo so, fa schifo. Nemmeno io sono soddisfatta, ma volevo togliermi lo sfizio di pubblicarla, perché adoro la Mystrade e vorrei i vostri pareri e magari qualche consiglio per migliorare (che non fa mai male) ;)♥♥  
> Grazie a chi ha letto fino a qui e tutti coloro che sceglieranno di lasciare una recensione (anche piccolina). Chiedo perdono per eventuali errori, ma è stata scritta e pubblicata di getto. :)  
> A presto,   
> Eli♥


End file.
